Do They Know It's Christmas?
Do They Know It's Christmas? is a song performed in Extraordinary Merry Christmas, the ninth episode of the third season of Glee. This song is also featured on Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2. Originally by Band Aid, it is sung by New Directions as the closing number for the episode, with solos by Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Puck, Brittany, Tina, and Santana. Source Lyrics Finn: It's Christmas time There's no need to be afraid At Christmas time, We let in light and we banish shade Mercedes: And in our world of plenty We can spread a smile of joy Throw your arms around the world At Christmas time Rachel: But say a prayer, Pray for the other ones Oh, at Christmas time it's hard But when you're having fun Blaine: There's a Kurt and Blaine: World outside your window, And it's a world of dread and fear Artie and Brittany: Where the only water flowing Is the bitter sting of tears Tina and Puck: And the Christmas bells that ring Are the clanging chimes of doom Mercedes: Well tonight thank God it's them Mercedes and Rachel: Instead of you Artie and Tina with New Directions: And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time (Santana: This Christmas time, no) The greatest gift they'll get this year is life (Santana: Is life) Where nothing ever grows (Santana: Nothing ever grows) No rain or rivers flow (Santana: River flows no) Do they know it's Christmas time at all? (Santana: Christmas time at all) Here's to you Santana: Raise a glass for everyone New Directions: Here's to them Santana: Underneath that burning sun Santana with New Directions: Do they know it's Christmas time at all? (Santana: Yeah) Finn and Brittany with New Directions: Feed the world Tina and Artie with New Directions: Let them know it's Christmas time again Finn and Brittany with New Directions: Feed the world Tina and Artie with New Directions: Let them know it's Christmas time again Finn and Brittany with New Directions: Feed the world (Rachel: Feed the world) Tina and Artie with New Directions: Let them know it's Christmas time again Finn and Brittany with New Directions: Feed the world (Rachel: The world) Tina and Artie with New Directions: Let them know it's Christmas time again Trivia *This song has 10 soloists – the most soloists included in any song by the Glee cast. *Only Mike, Rory, Quinn and Sam are not heard in this song. **An explanation for Sam not being in it is because it was recorded before it was announced that Chord would be returning. **Also, Sam and Quinn weren't in on the song because they were helping at the shelter while the others were at the TV special taping. *For an unknown reason, Darren Criss (Blaine) is not credited in this song. *Is the first song where Tina and Puck have sung together (paired up/harmonized) *The song was also released as a charity single, with all proceeds going to the Band Aid Trust Videos thumb|290px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|290px|leftthumb|right|290px Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck") Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 Category:Glee Songs